Pequeño héroe
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura se asustó, no quería ese tipo de relación con él, con nadie que tuviera menos de quince años. *Oneshot NaruSaku*


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, el fafic es mio, evitemos los plagios.**

* * *

— **Pequeño héroe—**

 **By ASUKA02**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—No quiero ser besada por ese chico horrible. —murmuró Sakura asustada, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Varios metros frente a ella estaban unas rejas que separaba el área de la dirección con el resto de la institución, tras las rejas había alguien, su salvación.

La pelirosa corrió hasta él —Oye tú, ¡déjame pasar por favor!

Naruto levantó la vista dejando de jugar con el videojuegos portátil, él era el hijo de la directora de ese colegio, mucha gente ya sabía eso, incluida Sakura.

—No puedo, no tengo la llave. —le dijo con sinceridad, la pobre chica se veía asustada, además de que le pareció muy bonita.

—Sakurita, ¿a dónde te metiste?

La voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, la pelirosa le insistió al rubio para que la dejara pasar.

—No tengo la llave, lo siento. —respondió sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudarla.

—¡Sakurita no te escondas!

La pelirosa se espanto con la voz de la persona que la seguía, aun no la encontraban, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para eso, Naruto quería ayudarla, pero él mismo estaba encerrado allí.

—Prefiero besarte a ti que darle mi primer beso a ese idiota de Rino. —comentó ella mirando hacia todos lados, como una maniaca.

Ese comentario llamó totalmente la atención del niño, —¿eh?, ¿de verdad?

Naruto caminó hacia las rejas, él no estudiaba allí, pero a veces cuando estaba libre de la escuela su mamá lo obligaba a ir con ella al trabajo.

—Sí, el próximo año saldré de este instituto, el acoso es demasiado, además ninguna universidad buena me aceptara si me graduó de este colegio.

—Es porque eres linda, jeje..

Al parecer Rino había ido por otro camino porque ya no lo escuchaba, Sakura miró a Naruto, se notaba que era mayor que él, porque era más alta que él, pero el hijo de la directora se expresaba bien, hablaba como un adulto.

—¿Estas encerrado ahí?, ¿qué hiciste?

—See, mi madre dijo que ya regresaba y llevo aquí más de una hora, quizás se olvido de mí. —se quejó alborotando su desordenado cabello rubio.

—Sakura, por fin te encontré.

Haruno sintió el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo, —oh, no, es Rino, ya me encontro.

Naruto vio que el tal Rino era un chico alto, gordo y con muchos granos en la cara, era popular por ser un abusador que le quitaba el dinero y la comida a todo el que no podía defenderse, los débiles, aquellos que tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarlo.

—Hey, chica, puedes hacerlo, puedes besarme. —le dijo Naruto a la pelirosa, no veía otra manera de ayudarla estando encerrado.

Sakura miró brevemente a Rino quien sonrió confiado, no la creía capaz de besar a un niño, menos al hijo de la directora, Sakura ahora miró a Naruto, prefería recordar que fue una asalta cunas, que recordar toda su vida al idiota y feo de Rino Yabagashi.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Naruto se pegó a las rejas e hizo una trompita con sus labios, Sakura acepto el ofrecimiento del niño, se agachó un poco para besarlo, eran unos labios suaves, prefería recordar sólo esa parte de cómo fue su primer beso.

Haruno pasó corriendo al lado de un muy sorprendido Rino.

—¡¿Que mierda te crees para besar a mi chica, mocoso?! —gruñó muy alterado.

Naruto sonrió con aire presumido, —Je, —se lució acomodando el cuello de su camisa, —soy Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de la directora, te ordenó que dejes de fastidiarla, a ella no le gustas.

Casi echando humo por las orejas el chico pelirrojo apretó los puños —¡Cuando salgas de allí te golpearé, no me importa quién sea tu mamá!

Rino se fue tras los pasos de Sakura, Naruto se preocupo por el bienestar de la pelirosa, entró a la oficina de su madre, revisó en las gavetas, pero no encontró ninguna llave. Vio la ventana y tuvo una idea.

Podía escapar por la ventana, estaba abierta, el problema era que estaba en el tercer nivel, con la adrenalina del momento no le dio miedo subir a una rama y bajar por el árbol más cercano.

A los lejos vio a unas chicas bañándose en las piscinas, Naruto corrió cuando localizó con la vista a Rino intimidando a la linda pelirosa de hace un momento.

Corrió hasta ella y gritó —¡Oye tú, Rino, Rinoceronte, déjala!

Todos dirigieron su atención a Naruto, los amigos del matón se cubrieron la boca intentando no reírse con el apodo, Rino apretó la mandíbula, era la segunda vez que ese pequeño se metía en sus asuntos. Sakura hubiese preferido que alguien más alto y fuerte viniera a salvarla.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que no debo pelear en la escuela, pero tendré que hacerlo, —dijo Naruto golpeándose la mano con un puño.

—Vete, no te metas en problemas por mí. —le dijo Sakura preocupada por el hecho de que un puño de Rino podría pulverizar al pequeño héroe.

Para el pelirrojo Naruto no era más que un enano debilucho, así que para humillarlo le ofreció que le diera su mejor golpe.

—Que poco aprecio le tienes a tu cuerpo enano, seré bueno, —sonrió con malicia, —dame tu mejor golpe y lárgate, Sakurita y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

Le tocó un mechón de pelo a una muy asustada pelirosa, Naruto arremetió contra él, un sólo golpe en el estómago lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

—¡Vamos! —gritó el niño.

Tomó de la mano a Sakura y se la llevó corriendo mientras las demás estaban muy sorprendidas para reaccionar.

Corrieron hasta salir de la institución, aun así siguieron corriendo, Naruto la guiaba sin soltarle la mano, le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar donde no les podrían hacer nada, su guarida.

 **.**

Minutos después en una pequeña casa del árbol ambos descansaban sentados en el suelo de la casita. Ahora que la adrenalina había pasado ambos pensaban en que riñones hacer.

Naruto pensaba en que estaba solo con una chica, ya se habían besado ese día, así que estaba algo nervioso. _"¿Que debería hacer?"_

Sakura por su cuenta no estaba para pensar en romances, estaba muy preocupada. _"Mi vida está acabada, hicimos enfurecer a Rino"_

—No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. —le dijo Naruto haciéndose el héroe.

Ella lo observó detallándolo, rubio, ojos azules, confiado y guapo, en el futuro sería un hombre interesante sino perdía esa confianza en sí mismo.

—Eres un niño, no debí meterte en este lío, para empeorar todo eres el hijo de la directora, me van a echar apenas tu madre se entere de que te besé.

—No es para tanto, hablaré con Kushina, además, ¿para que quieres seguir en esa escuela si eres acosada?

—Me mude recién a esta ciudad, fue el único lugar donde mi madre encontró cupo para mí.

La madre de Naruto era la directora de un colegio para alumnos problemáticos, los peores alumnos eran enviados a ese Instituto, un lugar donde nadie quería estudiar por la mala fama que tenia, Sakura había llegado a mitad de semestre y para que no perdiera el año escolar Kushina la había aceptado como alumna.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Naruto curioso.

—Sakura, ¿y tú?

—Naruto, ¿cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó con interés.

—Tengo quince, ¿tú?

—Once.

—¡Que horroooor!, —vociferó escandalizada, —¡besé a un infante!, pensé que tenías más, al menos trece.

Naruto sonrió divertido, —no importa, me gustan las mayores.

Ella le propinó un coscorrón, lugar donde apareció un chichón —¡no digas esas cosas!, no tienes edad para pensar en chicas.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta intentando sonar interesante —En realidad tengo catorce. —dijo con seriedad.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó algo aliviada, eso la hacía sentir menos culpable.

—No, pero los tendré en algún momento jeje.

—¡Pequeño idiota! —gruñó cruzándose de brazos, afortunadamente él no estudiaba con ellos, de lo contrario tendría que asistir al funeral de ese carismático niño.

—Tienes unos labios muy suaves, me gustaron mucho. —dijo él recordando ese momento en que se besaron con la reja separando sus cuerpos.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, —¿En serio?, tus labios también son suaves. —dijo devolviendo el cumplido.

—Seamos novios de verdad —propuso llenó de energía.

Sakura se asustó, no quería ese tipo de relación con él, con nadie que tuviera menos de quince años —ah, no, dos acosadores no quiero.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a bajar por las escaleritas de la casita del árbol, Naruto sonrió antes de seguirla.

—Sé artes marciales, te acompañaré a tu casa por si Rinoceronte aparece. —se ofreció amablemente. —le dijo cuando ya estaban pisando la grama del jardín.

Sakura adivinó sus intenciones, pero el hecho de que él supiera artes marciales le ganó.

—Aceptaré sólo por mi propia seguridad, pero más vale que olvides el camino a mi casa.

Él tenía buena memoria.

Naruto rió entre dientes, —prometo olvidar el camino a tu casa, hay otros lugares donde podemos vernos jeje.

—¡No tienes ni tamaño para ser tan coqueto!, —ella frenó los pasos y Naruto choco con ella, —la directora. —murmuró preocupada.

Sakura había visto a Kushina hablando por teléfono en el jardín, la pelirroja los vio pero estaba muy ocupada atendiendo la llamada.

—Tranquila, le explicaremos todo. —le dijo él dejándola atrás.

—¡No le digas nada del beso!

Se escandalizó la chica siguiendo los pasos del niño rubio.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo había prometido escribir algo donde Sakura fuese varios años mayor que Naruto, tuve varias ideas diferentes e interesantes, esta fue la más inocente, las otras me las reservo para futuras historias.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
